The present invention relates generally to a stroller for transporting a child, and more particularly to a stroller which also includes means for storage of articles such as groceries or other shopping goods. In particular, the present invention relates to a stroller or child carriage which includes a bag, rack, or other means for storage of goods, and which is nestable with other strollers of similar design, and in which the orientation of the seat of the stroller is adjustable.
The nestable adjustable stroller of the present invention provides a child seat consisting of only one moveable part which is adjustable in orientation, and may be easily nested with other strollers of the same design. Multiple strollers of such design may be nested with each stroller being separated by a distance equal to a wheel diameter. The stroller of the present invention has a storage compartment, particularly a storage bag, which makes the stroller useful for shopping or other tasks requiring transportation of articles or goods while transporting a child. The stroller is also provided with a footrest for the child. The seat of the stroller is provided with a means for restraining the child within the seat so that the parent or guardian need not pay constant attention to the child, and a means for easily adjusting the orientation of the seat.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nestable stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nestable and/or adjustable stroller having one moveable part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nestable adjustable stroller with means for storage of goods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nestable adjustable stroller with means for restraining a child in the seat.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.